


Paint the World Gold

by isuilde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, ending spoiler, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky descends from the podium, all Otabek sees is gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shaking from this happiness Yuri Plisetsky is a blessing Ucchii thank you so much YOI staff thank you so much thank you thank y o u
> 
> (For my beloved soulmate and virtual sister, because we finally are in the same ship again after so long wwww)

The gold is heavy in his hand.

It's also still hanging around Yuri Plisetsky's neck--Yuri, who is now glancing to the side to stare at Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki sprawled on the floor in the arms of one another. Otabek's eyes glosses over the scene for a moment, but much of what he can see now is taken over by the color gold. The medal, Yuri's hair, the shine in his eyes, the sparkling tiny gems peppering his costume, the glistening sweat under the stadium lights.

Gold.

"Leave them," Yuri sniffs, probably noticed when Otabek's eyes leave him for a second earlier. It's hard not to, when Otabek himself fully realizes how completely Yuri holds all of his attention now. "They're so embarrassing."

The words come out in an affectionate note, despite the bite. His lips curve upwards into a small smile. "Congratulations, Yuri."

"Hey," pale fingers curl around his own, covering both his hand and the medal in a firm grasp before yanking lightly, and Otabek sways forward with the force, enough for Yuri to knock their foreheads together. His eyes, when Otabek's find them, are narrowed. "Don't tell me you're giving up already."

He's not. And he says as much, "Of course I'm not."

"Good," Yuri huffs, laughter clinging silently to the corners of his lips. That, too, is bright gold.

Otabek leans down, brushes his lips against that laughter, imagines himself sharing it with Yuri, and thinks, almost in resignation, _ah._

Yuri makes a confused noise, but his arms come up to wrap around Otabek's shoulders when he draws him into an embrace. "...Otabek?"

Yuri Plisetsky in all his golden glory.

Otabek closes his eyes from all that gold, and wishes to steal it all for himself.

"You better watch out," he warns, because all is fair in love and war, and Yuri laughs that rare, honest laugh that paints the world gold and beautiful.

"Bring it on."


End file.
